Our Love Will Conquer All
by Rlmpcc110511
Summary: After being married for five years, the couple is put through their first real test. Can they handle a jealous woman getting between the two? Can they prove that their love will conquer all?


Our Love Will Conquer All

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled, hugging his best friend tightly before swinging her around in a circle.

It had been years since the man last laid eyes on the woman and he had missed her. At one point, he had fallen in love with her but soon realized that he couldn't give her what she needed. So reluctantly, he had given up the woman to his older brother.

InuYasha was glad to admit that his brother was taking care of the little woman. While Sesshomaru would never admit it to anyone other than Kagome, all others could _see_ just how much he loved his wife.

"InuYasha! I've missed you!" Kagome yelled, throwing her tiny arms around his neck. She pulled back so she could look into his golden eyes before hugging him once again.

After a few moments, the two friends released each other, their smiles never fading. Kagome was thrilled to see InuYasha. The Taishos were having a family reunion in just a few days, and of course the overbearing Touga was requiring everyone to be present, including the two brothers who really didn't get along. Though with Kagome around, she could normally keep them on a leash. Not that anyone would ever say that to the brothers. At least, not if they wanted to live.

"Oh! This is my girlfriend, Kikyou." InuYasha introduced, reaching a hand out to the slightly irritated woman.

Kikyou knew all about the past between Kagome and InuYasha. The moment InuYasha informed her that they were coming to this reunion, he had gone ahead and told her about the woman standing in front of her now. Kikyou could admire why he told her, wanting to make sure that his new girlfriend wasn't caught off guard, but it didn't matter.

The moment she learned that another had held her InuYasha's heart, she had labeled her as an enemy. Seeing the way the two embraced one another told her everything she needed to know. This Kagome woman was competition. She needed to be eliminated, once and for all.

"It's nice to meet you, Kikyou." Kagome greeted, holding out her hand for the other woman. "InuYasha has spoken so much about you, and I am glad to be able to meet you finally."

Kikyou stared at the offered hand for a moment before looking back into the blue eyes of Kagome. _Such unnatural eyes. Who could ever love her?_ "May we go? I do not wish to remain in this cold weather."

"Um…ok." Kagome whispered, a little taken aback by the woman, but she brushed it off as the woman being nervous. "The limo is this way. Sesshomaru is at work at the moment but he will arrive home around six for dinner."

As Kagome turned to guide the couple to the limo awaiting them, InuYasha made sure to give Kikyou a hard glare. There was no reason for her to be acting like that towards sweet and innocent Kagome. When they were alone in their rooms, InuYasha would put a stop to Kikyou's actions.

Kagome laid on her bed, letting out a miserable sigh. In only a matter of hours, she had been made to feel as if she was unwelcome in her own home. All day, she could feel Kikyou's eyes glaring into her back as if she was trying to kill her.

She couldn't understand what she had done wrong. She continued going over the events from their meeting at the airport to now and nothing stood out. _How did I offend her, to make her hate me so much?_ She didn't like that Kikyou already harbored those feelings for her. When InuYasha had given Kagome up to Sesshomaru, it had taken a lot for him to do that. Now, Kagome wanted to repay the favor by showing she would accept anyone he chose as long as he was happy. She never would have thought the woman InuYasha chose would hate her though!

Sure, in public, Kagome put on a good front. She wouldn't let anyone see just how upset she was. And _upset_ she was. Even now, she was trying not to cry. Other than the glares, the woman had made a few rude comments without actually insulting her, but it was enough to hurt Kagome.

Kagome was a kind person to everyone around her. She stood up for herself when she needed to, but it wasn't often that she did, and it was only ever after she had already been broken down. Already, Kikyou was making Kagome question her worth.

Little comments like, 'How did _you_ get the richest and hottest man on earth to marry you?' or, 'How can _you_ , a woman who grew up poor, handle a life married to _the_ Sesshomaru Taisho?' The hint was there, and Kagome picked up on it.

The fact of the matter was, Kagome was head over heels in love with Sesshomaru. She never expected for him to return her feelings, but somehow, she had wormed her way into his heart. She never doubted his love for her because he made sure to show it every chance he got. A small gift of flowers, a touch here and there, whispered words that only she heard. He was a very romantic and affectionate male, and she would die without him.

But, no matter how much he loved her, he was still a very important business man, something Kagome constantly worried about. She always felt she wasn't good enough to stand by his side. He, of course, told her that was nonsense and if anyone dared to say anything to her, or him, he would ruin that person. He was very protective of her and made sure no one ever insulted her for her childhood background.

She wasn't poor as a child, but they hadn't been well off. She had grown up on a shrine that lived off of its offerings. Her family was lucky enough to have a well-known and respected temple. They never wanted for anything that was needed, but that was all they had. Of course, Kagome never minded. She was just happy to have her family, but the world surrounding her and the all-powerful Sesshomaru had constantly questioned her ability to be a proper wife for him.

At first, it had been hard, she could admit that, but after a year, she had become accustomed to the lifestyle that was now hers. Sesshomaru never expected her to do anything as long as she was happy, but as his wife, and the woman who loved him deeply, she wanted to make sure he never had to worry about his appearance.

She succeeded within a year of their marriage, and after five years of being happily married, she was no longer questioned. That was a huge relief to Kagome because she hated being watched so much. She had felt as if she was under a microscope every time. Luckily, she no longer had to deal with it because she had proven herself.

Until now, that is.

Now, there was Kikyou. A woman who she has known for all of five hours. A woman who has managed to make her feel small and tiny compared to herself, all with just a few words and glares. Kagome hated it. She hated feeling weak and small, but for some unknown reason, Kikyou was able to do it with ease, and now Kagome didn't even want to leave her room.

"Kagome?" A deep baritone voice called, instantly making the young woman's heart flutter.

Kagome sat up on her bed and smiled warmly at her husband. He set down his briefcase and threw his keys on the dresser before giving his wife a confused look. She knew he would question why she was in her room, just as she knew she would tell him. She didn't want to, but she could never lie to him, nor did she ever keep secrets from the man. She would never do anything that could jeopardize the happiness she has been lucky enough to receive.

"Sesshomaru, how was work?" She asked, her voice a happy purr at the sight of her man, even with her inner turmoil.

"Stressful. The same as always." He answered before sitting down beside his wife and grabbing her hand. He brought the small, soft fingers to his lips, kissing each one gently. "Tell me, Love, why are you in our room?"

Kagome looked away, trying to hide how she truly felt. Just his presence alone was enough to ease her fears and she didn't want them to come crashing back to the surface. When his hand gently gripped her chin, pulling her so her blue eyes met his worried golden ones, she couldn't stop the few tears that fell down her cheeks.

"Tell me. I cannot fix the problem if you do not speak of it." Sesshomaru soothed, using his thumb to gently wipe away the wetness.

"It's Kikyou." Kagome started. "I don't know what I did, but she hates me."

"How do you know this?"

"Well…she keeps dropping these hints, you know, that I'm not good enough. Then she also constantly glares at me while I'm in the room." Kagome started slowly before finally exploding. "Kami, Sesshomaru! This is my home, and I don't even feel welcome anymore. That's why I came in here to get away from it all."

Sesshomaru looked at his crying wife and was instantly angered at this woman. He had yet to even meet her, but if she was being as cruel as Kagome was saying, he knew he would not care for her. He gently pulled his sobbing wife into his arms and soothed her while she cried into his chest.

After a day like the one he had at work today, the last thing he wanted was to come home to a crying wife. He had wanted, _needed_ , to see her smile the moment he walked through the door. Instead, he had been met with silence.

He had assumed his half-brother and his girlfriend were in their provided room, sleeping off their jetlag, but his wife not being there to greet him had been a mystery. She never failed to run into his arms the moment he came home, and he loved it. Opening the door and bracing himself to catch his wife, only to realize that she was nowhere to be seen, had sent him for a loop.

The woman in his arms was his heart. The little things she did for him, even when not needed, reminded him every day that he could never live without her, not now that he had experienced having her in his life. They had been together for seven years and married for five of those. She pushed herself to be the perfect wife for him because of who he was.

It didn't matter that he thought she was already perfect. It didn't matter that he loved her for the way she was. He could care less for what people thought of him, yet she still strived to make sure he never looked bad.

He ran his hand lovingly through her thick black hair, giving her whatever comfort she needed. He would get to the bottom of this. His wife should never feel unwelcome in her own home, and when he told her this, he got the response he expected.

"Please don't say anything." Kagome begged, sniffling as she wiped her tear-soaked eyes. "I don't want to cause a fight. She will only be here for a few days until the reunion. I can handle it."

With a sigh, he agreed. "I will not say anything now, Kagome, but know this: if I am a witness to these remarks or glares, I will put an end to them. I do not wish to see my wife cry."

He was rewarded with the smile he loved, and he couldn't help but smile in return. Her blue eyes swirled with a mixture of happiness and love, and he found himself stuck in her gaze. Ever so slowly, he covered her lips with his own, pouring his own love into the kiss.

It wasn't something he said often, but he showed it. She knew he was not a talkative person and only said what was needed. This was something he was thankful for. She understood him, everything about him. He made sure to thank the Kami every day for the woman he loved, and he would never take her for granted.

"I'm sure dinner is ready by now. Rinse off your face and grace our guest with your smile." He ordered softly as he stood to his feet, pulling her along with him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, whispered her thanks, and ran to the bathroom.

He meant what he said earlier. He would watch this woman and see exactly what Kagome was talking about. His wife had a kind heart, one that was easily hurt. He made sure to take care of it and treasure it, and he would not allow anyone to harm it in any way.

Needless to say, dinner was tense. Sesshomaru's eyes constantly moved, watching every little move from the three other people at the table. Kagome was trying to break the silence, keeping polite conversation with InuYasha, though Sesshomaru noticed she wasn't really eating, which angered him. He preferred his wife healthy and not eating was in no way healthy, but he also knew he couldn't force her while she felt like this. It would only make her sick.

He noticed immediately the glares the other woman was sending his wife. The saying, 'If looks could kill.' popped into his head, and it took everything he had not to put the woman in her place. He told Kagome he would stay out of it for now, but the moment any rude comment was said, he would stop it.

His wife worked too hard to be accepted, just to have this woman come in and ruin it. He also noticed the way InuYasha would send warning looks to his girlfriend. At least the whelp was trying to get the woman to back off. It would be best if InuYasha handled it because neither would like it if Sesshomaru stepped in. Kikyou wouldn't know what hit her.

"So, are you excited about the reunion?" Kagome asked, smiling towards her best friend.

"Nah. You know how those things go. Nothing but a bunch of bigwigs talking about how their business is better than the others." InuYasha scoffed, making Kagome laugh with a small nod.

"Are you sure you want to go, Kagome? I'm sure the others would understand if you would rather stay here." Kikyou cut in, her voice innocent though the meaning wasn't.

Before Sesshomaru could even say anything, InuYasha reprimanded the woman. "She did just fine last time, Kikyou."

"I was just trying to look out for her. It's not easy to come from a poor family and understand how to blend in with the society of the wealthy." Kikyou defended.

Kagome winced slightly, causing Sesshomaru's hands to tighten into fists. _This_ is what he would not tolerate. "Kagome is a very smart woman and did just fine, though she was never poor to begin with. She lived on a respectable shrine that brought in a steady income, though her background does not matter for she plays the part of wealthy very well. All while remaining as she is and not growing an unattractive ego."

A very offended Kikyou dropped her mouth at the hidden insult and stared at Sesshomaru with hate that mirrored the amount felt for Kagome. Kagome didn't say or do anything, simply not wanting to make it worse, and InuYasha, although Kikyou was his girlfriend, was trying not to laugh. Kikyou did deserve it, after all.

Kagome, not liking all of the tension in the air, really just wanted to leave. She wasn't hungry anyway. "I think I'm going to lay down." Was all she said as she pushed herself from her seat.

"I will join you shortly." Sesshomaru acknowledged, watching his wife with worried eyes. She gave a small nod before disappearing from the dining room, leaving behind two angry males and a smug female.

"Handle it, InuYasha." Sesshomaru started, not caring if the woman heard him. "I have been kind enough to allow you to vacation in my home. Do not believe that kindness will continue if you do not put a stop to this."

"Yea, I know. I'll take care of it." InuYasha agreed, ignoring the way his girlfriend was staring at him as if he had grown two heads.

Sesshomaru gave a curt nod before standing and leaving as well. He had said what needed to be said, and InuYasha just better hope he truly does take care of it because if he does not, the woman would learn the wrath of Sesshomaru.

InuYasha waited until he heard his brother's bedroom door click shut before turning to the woman he was slowly regretting he brought along. He had no idea why she was acting like this. She had always been kind and sweet, and now she was almost like a totally different person.

"What are you doing?" He asked, making sure she knew how upset he was.

"Why didn't you defend me? You just let that man insult me!" She said, ignoring his question.

"You mean the same way you have been insulting Kagome? She has been nothing but nice to you and this is the thanks you give? Knock it off, Kikyou. You don't want to piss Sesshomaru off more than you already have." He warned, looking back down to his empty plate.

"You expect me to be friends with her?!" Kikyou exclaimed, outraged at her boyfriend.

"I was hoping, but I understand if you can't. Not everyone can get along. Just look at me and the bastard. But we are still respectful and polite to each other for Kagome's sake." InuYasha reasoned, hoping he could make this work out.

"So you want me to be nice to her so her feelings don't get hurt?" Kikyou asked, anger pouring out of every bone she had.

"No. I want you to do it for me. This stops tonight, Kikyou. If you can't be civil, I will make you go home." InuYasha scolded before standing up and leaving the dining room, too.

Kikyou was dumbfounded. Somehow, her own boyfriend was turning on her, and she hadn't even done anything wrong. This would not do. She would not back down and let that little bitch win. InuYasha was hers, and she would make sure no one took him from her.

While a seething Kikyou plotted, Sesshomaru was once again comforting his wife. She wasn't crying this time but he could tell she was upset. How dare that woman come into his home and treat Kagome like she was beneath him? Just because Kikyou was born into money doesn't mean she was better.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered, making her husband tighten his arms around her waist.

When he had walked into the room, she had already been laying down in her nightgown. He knew when she didn't turn to look at him that she was taking Kikyou's words to heart. He didn't even bother taking off his clothes or shoes as he climbed into bed behind her and pulled her to his chest. He would deal with himself when she was settled.

"Why are you apologizing? You have done nothing wrong." He asked, leaning his cheek against hers as if he was using his body to protect her from everything that could harm her.

"If I had–"

"Do not. You will not apologize, or make excuses, for that woman's actions, do you understand, Kagome?" He ordered, his voice firm but caring. She nodded before turning in his arms to face him.

"You can't possibly be comfortable still dressed in your suit." She mumbled, grabbing his tie in a small, dainty hand.

He grabbed said hand and brought it to his cheek, causing her palm to cup his face as he turned into her touch. He closed his eyes as she realized what he wanted and began rubbing her thumb along his skin, just under his golden eye.

"I was more worried about you than my clothing." He admitted after a moment of silence.

Her lips met his gently and he melted instantly. Anytime this woman touched him so tenderly, his cold exterior dripped away, leaving the man he truly was. He was putty in her hands and she didn't even know it.

When her small hands began to loosen his tie, he knew what she wanted and he would _very happily_ oblige. His larger hands softly pushed hers away, making quick work of his tie and jacket as her fingers began loosening all the annoying buttons blocking him from her view.

It didn't take long before an impatient Kagome had his shirt open and her fingers trailing over his taut skin. His muscles shivered under her touch as it set his blood on fire. It was as if liquid heat was shooting straight to his cock, filling it until it was so hard, he was pressing against his pants in the most uncomfortable way.

While her hands once again memorized the texture and curves of his chest, his own found her thigh and began pushing up the little nightgown she wore, revealing a matching set of panties that he couldn't wait to remove. He continued pushing up the fabric, the tips of his fingers running ever so softly against her skin, leaving flaming goosebumps in its wake.

She could already feel herself moistening for him and they had barely started! Getting tired of seeing him in so many clothes, she eagerly pushed the clothing from his torso and threw it to the floor, right along with his tie.

Sesshomaru, by now, had her gown to her neck and pulled it from her when she backed up enough for him to do so. As the gown floated to the floor silently, his eyes gazed over her body hungrily. He would never tire of her, and he would make sure she understood that.

Taking a moment longer to look at her long, endless legs, her cute panties that covered his soon-to-be goal, her flat stomach that just begged to be kissed, her perky breasts that called to him, her beautiful face that contained eyes he could drown in, he placed his hand on her cheek, conveniently falling right into her blue eyes.

"Perfect."

It was just one word, but it was enough. She was perfect, in every way. Kicking off his shoes, he slowly rolled over her, forcing her on her back as his lips found hers again in a gentle embrace. He placed himself firmly in between her legs, a place where he loved to be.

As he made sweet love to her mouth, Kagome's hands ran over every part of his body that wasn't covered. Her small hands gently ran over his skin, loving the way his soft, silky flesh seemed to heat up under her touch.

Finally needing air, she pulled away, gasping for breath. He didn't waste a moment before attacking the flesh on her neck. Soft, open-mouthed kisses trailed along the length of it, making her mind fuzzy.

She thrust her hips upward, feeling his hardened cock through their remaining clothing. The man above her moaned against her neck before returning the favor with his own hips. This was sweet torture, the way his mouth left a searing trail along her skin, the way her hands traveled over every inch of his torso, the way their hips moved together even when they were still obstructed by a barrier of clothing.

Groaning with a growing need, Sesshomaru finally pulled himself away from his little wife long enough to unbuckle his pants and quickly remove them. They landed on the floor with a thud from the weight of his belt, but it went unheard as Sesshomaru just about ripped the last piece of clothing away from the woman under him.

Kagome watched as her husband undressed him, and herself, completely, loving the way he looked so filled with need. Knowing that she was able to get him that way helped with her self-esteem. It made her feel beautiful.

She gasped out when a hungry mouth was suddenly latched on to a pert nipple while a grabby hand teased and plucked at the other. She instantly ran her hands through his silky hair, arching her back, begging for his touch.

He, of course, had no problem giving into her demands. Releasing a well-teased breast, he ever so slowly trailed his hand down her stomach, to her hips, and straight to her core. Just a simple touch, as soft as a butterfly's wing, was enough to have her moaning.

Moving his mouth to the neglected breast, he gently pushed two fingers into her weeping folds, thoroughly coating them in her essence before sliding them deep into her core. His mouth released her nipple before kissing along every inch of her breast as his fingers curled and uncurled, repeating the action until she was crying out his name in ecstasy.

Panting from her first release, Kagome finally opened her eyes to look at the man she loved. Without removing his mouth from her breast, he gave her a look filled with so much promise, it sent shivers down her spine. She could only watch as his kisses began to go lower and lower until his face was suddenly buried in between her thighs.

She gasped out and arched her back so much, she thought she was going to break it. The feeling of his soft, warm tongue over her sensitive clit, as his fingers once again began to move inside, was almost too much to handle. It was almost as if she had died and gone to heaven.

Sesshomaru wasn't much better off. The taste of her had always wreaked havoc on his brain. Knowing that this woman got so deliciously wet for him was enough to drive him insane with need. Even now, he was forced to rub his twitching cock on the bed beneath him, just so he could relieve the pressure building up within him. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out.

Luckily for him, he didn't need to wait much longer. Kagome reached nirvana once again quite quickly. He's had five years to learn what her body liked, and he used his experience every time. When he was sure he had prolonged her orgasm as long as he could, he forcefully removed himself from her and began to climb back up to his little wife.

His entire body covered hers as he leaned back into place between her widespread thighs. He kissed her hungrily, giving her the time she needed to come back down to earth with him. Kagome panted from her last orgasm, even as her husband kissed her deeply. She could taste herself on him, and it just turned her on even more.

With a small whimper, she told him everything he needed to know. The moment he filled her to the max, she threw her head back in a loud gasp as he hissed from pleasure. Her hands tightened in his hair for a moment before they began to trail over his body, squeezing slightly as he pulled out from her tight walls and pushed back in, setting a gentle, but fast, pace.

Kagome was in pure ecstasy. Just the simplest touch from this man was enough to ruin her, and she was sure he would never understand just how much he meant to her. Her fingers dug into the cheeks of his ass as she pulled her legs up higher on his waist.

Taking her cue, Sesshomaru paused in his movements long enough to hook his arms around her knees and pull her legs forward until her feet were beside her head. The moment he opened her even more to him and began moving again, she moaned loudly with every thrust, telling him he had found the spot she loved so much.

Kagome ignored the pulling in her muscles from her legs being up so high, and instead, focused on the insane amount of pleasure Sesshomaru was causing to shoot through her body with every thrust. She couldn't help but cry out as he began to pick up the pace and lost his rhythm altogether.

She knew what that meant, and she wasn't far off either. She reached down in between them and began to play with her own clit. Sesshomaru let out a moan at the sight of her pleasuring herself. She knew what this did to him, and once again, the feeling of being worth something washed over her.

Almost instantly, Kagome cried out her completion as her orgasm crashed through her, causing her vison to invert and blur from the sheer intensity of it. Sesshomaru lost to his own pleasure the moment her tight walls fluttered around his cock. His eyes grew wide as he exploded inside of her before he was forced to close them from the sheer ecstasy that flowed through his veins.

Once his seed finally stopped filling the small woman beneath him, he let her legs go before laying on top of her. Both tried to catch their breath as her small hands ran through his hair, conveying just how she felt in that moment. Neither moved as their hearts began to settle and sleep overcame them.

Kikyou was pissed.

They had been there for an hour and all anyone was talking about was Kagome. They all loved her, and she could never understand how. The bitch was too nice for her own good. Could no one else see how she was trying to take InuYasha away?

To make matters worse, Kikyou was stuck talking to InuYasha's father who assumed she wanted to hear stories of his youngest while he was still a child. While normally she would, most of these stories contained a younger Kagome as well.

Sure, InuYasha had told Kikyou that he had once been in love with that nightmare of a woman, but he never mentioned that they had grown up together. All of this was getting ridiculous. Everywhere she turned, the bitch was somehow being thrown in her face.

At this point, she was almost tempted to go home, but if she did that, Kagome would have free rein to what was hers. No. She had to stay, if only to protect InuYasha from getting into that witch's grasp. She already had Sesshomaru. She didn't need InuYasha as well.

At that thought, a sadistic smile formed on Kikyou's face. That was exactly what she would do. If Kagome wished to take InuYasha away from her, she would take Sesshomaru away from Kagome. Now, she only needed to figure out how.

One thing Kikyou prided herself on was being mischievous. She would think of something, and she was patient enough to do so. She was just lucky that Touga had asked InuYasha to stay a bit longer so that he could talk to his son some more. This gave her plenty of time to think of something, then put that plan into action. By the time she was finished, Kagome would be so broken, no one would want her.

Late on a Saturday morning, Sesshomaru walked from his bedroom, heading down for breakfast. He was thankful that his father owned the company he worked at because he was easily able to make it clear that he didn't want to work weekends. That meant that there was more time for him to spend with his lovely wife.

He made his way to the dining room, kissed Kagome on the top of her head, and sat down in his chair. A staff member of his house instantly brought him a plate and he wasted no time digging in. There was no tension in the room this time because Kikyou had gone out with a friend. Sesshomaru could only be grateful the wench wasn't there.

"Sesshomaru, do you mind if InuYasha and I go and do a little shopping today?" Kagome asked, catching both Sesshomaru and InuYasha off guard.

Sesshomaru studied the woman for a moment, wondering what her true reason for leaving was. Kagome wasn't one for shopping. She didn't really require materialistic things. In fact, she would rather wear something until it was falling apart before she needlessly went out and bought something.

As much as her secrecy would normally bother someone else, he knew that she would tell him when she was ready. He also trusted her with his life so he was willing to give her all the time she needed for her to come to him.

"I do not mind. InuYasha, keep her safe." Sesshomaru answered, turning back to his food.

"Thank-you, Love." She replied.

They continued to eat with quiet chatter, mostly from InuYasha and Kagome, before the two left to get their shopping done. Sesshomaru sat there for a moment, looking around the quiet house, surprisingly wishing it wasn't so empty. _Maybe we should try and have a baby._

Filing that thought away for later, he pushed away from the table and made his way to his study. He figured if he was alone, he could get some extra work done, at least until his wife came back and he could talk to her about expanding their family.

He couldn't keep the smile from his face as the mental image of a heavily pregnant Kagome flashed in his mind. Yes. He would talk to her about having a baby, and hopefully she would agree. They had been together long enough to move on to the next stage of their lives.

Closing the door to his study, he sat behind his desk and let out a happy and content sigh. The moment he opened his laptop to begin his work, a large manila envelope on his desk caught his eye. He didn't remember placing it there so he quickly picked it up and looked it over.

There were no markings on it to indicate what it was. Curiosity getting the best of him, he pinched up the little metal tabs before turning it upside down so the papers inside could slide into his hand. What he saw stopped his heart.

"InuYasha, I have something to tell you." Kagome started, looking at the shirt in front of her even though she wasn't really seeing it.

"Yea?" He asked, noticing how distracted she was.

"Actually, I kinda need your help. Sesshomaru's birthday is in a couple of days and I have a present for him, but I'm not exactly sure how to give it to him." She admitted, her excitement beginning to overflow. She was just about bouncing in place and InuYasha placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to get her to calm down.

"First, tell me what the present is." He said, laughing slightly at her antics. Kagome looked around as if making sure no one would hear her.

"I'm pregnant!" She whispered in a squeal.

"Really?!" InuYasha asked, stunned and surprised. At her nod, he hugged her tightly and congratulated her. He truly was happy for her and his brother, even if the child wasn't his.

"We weren't really trying, but I know he will be happy. I just don't know how to tell him." Kagome started before she began to ramble in her excitement.

With a laugh, InuYasha placed a hand over her mouth, explaining an idea he had. She, of course, loved it, and they spent the next few minutes working out all the details. Finally, after settling on everything they could think of, Kagome's mind turned to something a tad bit darker.

"InuYasha, what did I do to make Kikyou hate me?" She asked, making her best friend tense before sighing.

"I have an idea, but I don't really understand it." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "Before we came, I told her of our past. I didn't want her to find out from someone else at the reunion and think I kept it a secret because I still wanted you in that way."

"I can understand that. You did the right thing by letting her hear it from you." Kagome agreed, causing him to give her a slight smile.

"Yea, but I think she still believes I want you in that way, or that you want me." InuYasha sighed, looking defeated. "I'm really sorry, Kags. I've told her over and over again that it's not like that anymore, but she just doesn't listen."

"It's okay. She has kinda stopped being so cruel towards me, other than the glares." Kagome soothed.

"I'll keep talking to her about it. I understand if she can't like you because of our past, but she needs to at least respect you. You're my best friend and I'm not letting you go. She needs to understand that if she wants to be with me."

"Awww. I love you, too, InuYasha!" Kagome giggled, wrapping her arms around her friend's neck.

"Yea, yea. Let's finish this shopping so I can get you home to the ice prick." InuYasha said, trying to hide his blush.

Walking into the door of her home, Kagome let out a laugh as InuYasha stumbled over the mat. She turned around and noticed Kikyou sitting on the couch, once again glaring daggers at her. Ignoring the woman, Kagome searched for her husband until he came into view.

Without a thought, she ran into his arms like she always did. Except this time, he didn't hug her back. He just stood completely still and unmoving. Worried, Kagome looked up to his face and noticed he wasn't even looking at her. His jaw was tight and rigid, as if he was really tense.

"What's wrong, Sesshomaru?" She asked, reaching up to place a hand on his cheek.

Before she was even able to touch his skin, his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist roughly. She gasped at the pain of his hold and looked up at him in confusion. His eyes finally met hers, and the look in them hurt her more than the grip on her wrist.

She had seen that look before, but it had never been directed towards her. He used that cold and emotionless mask for anyone he hated or didn't want to deal with. What she didn't understand was why he was looking at _her_ that way.

"Do not touch me." He spoke, his voice as frigid as ice.

"Sessho–"

"Do not speak to me." He ordered, confusing the poor woman even more. Why was he being so cruel?

"I don't understand." She cried, tears breaking from her eyes.

"Did you think I would not see it or were you trying to keep it a secret?" He asked before releasing her hand from his tight grip. "I no longer want you in this house. Find somewhere else to stay. I will have your belongings packed and moved into a storage shed."

"Sesshomaru?" She pleaded, still not understanding what was happening.

"Leave, Woman!" Sesshomaru shouted, causing the small woman to flinch. "I never want to see you again. I should have listened to everyone. You were never good enough to be my wife."

With those words, he turned and left a very confused and sobbing woman. InuYasha, who had witnessed the whole thing, was shocked speechless. He didn't understand what just happened. His brother, while an ass to everyone else, would never treat Kagome like he just did.

Even while Sesshomaru tried to hide it, InuYasha had seen the way his hands were clenched into fists and the way his shoulders shook from holding everything in. Sesshomaru was hurt and upset. Something had happened, and InuYasha was determined to figure it out.

A particularly loud sob brought InuYasha from his thoughts, and he turned to his sobbing best friend. He would get to the bottom of this, but right now, Kagome needed to calm down. Being upset like this wasn't good for the baby. There was only one place he could think of to take her at this point in time.

An hour later, a very pissed InuYasha stormed into his brother's house. Right now, he had one destination in mind and he was going to get there. Ignoring Kikyou as she tried to stop him, InuYasha barged into his brother's study, throwing the door open so hard, it just about flew off of its hinges.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" InuYasha yelled, startling his older brother.

For one quick second, InuYasha could see just how much pain his brother was in before he pulled up his cold mask again. Sighing, he closed the door behind him, not even caring that Kikyou was watching. He locked the door, making sure she wouldn't interrupt them.

"Tell me why you did that to Kagome." InuYasha ordered softly.

Sesshomaru stared at his brother for a moment before finally giving in. He reached into his desk and pulled out the cursed envelope before tossing it to InuYasha. "You are a lawyer. I assume you can easily tell what that is."

InuYasha opened the envelope and pulled out the papers. He gasped when he read the cover, unable to believe his eyes. It didn't make any sense. Why in the world would she do this when she was planning on telling him about her pregnancy? But, no matter what he thought about the situation, there was no mistaking the papers.

 _Kagome Taisho_

 _Petitioner_

 _Sesshomaru Taisho_

 _Respondent_

 **Petition for Dissolution of Marriage**

"I don't understand. She loves you!" InuYasha exclaimed, beginning to flip through the paperwork and reading it over.

"Apparently not." Sesshomaru answered coldly.

"After what she told me today, she would never do this. She would never have done it normally!" InuYasha argued, still reading over the forms.

"What is it that she told you?" Sesshomaru asked, not looking up from his own paperwork.

Inside, he was dying, and he just wanted to be alone. He wanted everyone out of his house so he could curl up and lose himself. His wife, the woman he loved with every fiber of his being, was leaving him. She wanted a divorce, and he hadn't even had any warning.

"Oh, thank the Gods!" InuYasha breathed out, relieved, causing his older brother to look up at him.

"What could you possibly be thanking the Gods for? Are you happy that you now have your chance to get her back?" Sesshomaru asked, not showing any emotion even though he was seething inside.

"No, you fucking idiot! Did you even read this all the way through?" InuYasha snapped, throwing the papers at his brother. "Fuck! If it wasn't for Kagome, I'd kill you my damn self!"

"What are you going on about?"

"Turn to the last page, _Fool_." InuYasha ordered, using Sesshomaru's favorite insult. "It's a goddamn fake. Kagome doesn't want to divorce you."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, hoping his brother was correct. He quickly turned to the last page and felt his heart begin beating once again. There, at the very bottom, it clearly said that it was a fake. He had never once turned a page in the packet; seeing the front had been enough. That was all that had been needed to break his heart, but it wasn't real. The woman he loved still wanted to be with him.

That is until he thought about the things he had said to her. He had told her she wasn't good enough for him. The main insecurity she had in their relationship and he had thrown it in her face. Cursing himself, he realized he had royally fucked up.

"I have to fix this." He whispered, more to himself than anyone else.

"You think? I took her to her mom's house. She should still be there." InuYasha informed. Sesshomaru stood and ran out of the house, divorce papers in hand.

He would fix this. He would prove that it was all a misunderstanding. He would beg and plead and get on his knees if he had to. He would do anything as long as he could get his wife back, before she really did leave him.

***  
Kagome sat on her old bed, silent tears still running down her face. She held up her wrist, running a gentle finger over the bruising mark. It was a perfect imprint of his fingers, and the sight just made her cry even more.

She didn't understand what had happened, and that was the worst part. Something had ruined their relationship, and she didn't even have anything to blame, although she had a pretty good idea that it was all her fault.

After five years, he must have realized that she _wasn't_ good enough for him. She never was, and she only wished he had realized it before she had become pregnant. Now she was alone, carrying the child of someone who didn't even want her.

Unable to stop, she rolled to her side, covered her face with her hands, and began to sob once again. By now, her throat, stomach, and everything else was killing her. She was surprised she even had any tears left, and she wondered how long it would be before she ran out. She secretly hoped soon because her eyes were raw and puffy and she wasn't sure how much more abuse they could handle.

She held her breath when her door suddenly opened, thankful that her back was facing it. She just wanted to be left alone to cry until she couldn't anymore so she pretended to be asleep, hoping that the person who entered wouldn't want to disturb her.

She wasn't so lucky. She felt the bed dip as the person, most likely her mom, sat behind her before placing a hand on her hip. She tensed immediately when she felt that hand, knowing it was too large to be a woman's. _Please be InuYasha. Please be InuYasha._

Ever so slowly, she turned and met the eyes of her husband. Just seeing him there, the worry in his eyes, caused a sob to force its way from her throat. When he tried to pull her to him, she smacked his hands away before putting her hands to his chest and pushing with all her might.

He crashed to the floor, and she curled up into a ball and leaned against her wall. She couldn't even look at him without the pain of rejection slamming into her over and over again. Why was he even here? He was the one who had sent her away.

"Kagome, please." He begged, trying to once again grab a hold of her.

"NO!" She yelled, pushing him away as much as possible.

"Listen to me." He ordered, finally grabbing a hold of her shoulders and forcing her to settle down.

"No! You sent me away! You hurt me! Now you want me to listen to you?" She yelled, grabbing at his arms and trying to get him to leave.

It was at this time that Sesshomaru noticed the mark on her wrist. He snatched a hold of her fingers and firmly, but gently, held them so he could look over her. As his eyes studied her skin, he realized what it was, and his face filled with horror.

He had hurt her. He had left a mark on her! How could he have ever done that to the woman he loved? He didn't deserve her. He had abused her in his anger. Sure, he never meant to, but he should have known better than to grab her wrist like he had.

"Kagome, I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you." He started. He opened his mouth to say more but stopped when she shook her head.

"You were right. I was never good enough for you. I won't ask for anything when you divorce me, you have my word. Just please leave me alone." She whispered, her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Let me explain. Then if you still wish for me to leave, I will." Sesshomaru asked, hoping he could somehow get her to forgive him, even if he didn't deserve it.

After receiving a hesitant nod, Sesshomaru held out the divorce papers, waiting for her to open her eyes to look at it. When she did, she took one glance at them before snatching them out of his hand. He watched as she read over them, hoping that she would truly listen.

Kagome was shocked and stunned. At first, she had assumed that he had already filed for divorce, but then she realized it was saying that _she_ was the one who had filed. She would never do such a thing and had no idea how this came about.

"Sesshomaru, I–"

"I know. It's fake. I don't know how it got put on my desk or who did it. The only thing I did was open the envelope and read the front page. I never flipped to the back to read where it clearly states it isn't real. I am sorry, Kagome. I should have known better." Sesshomaru stated, looking up into his wife's blue eyes before continuing. "The things I said were out of anger. I never meant any of it, and it never should have been said. You are perfect in every way possible. As a wife, as a woman, as a lover, as a future mother. I would never change anything about you, Kagome. Never."

"Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered, putting a hand over her mouth as she began to sob again.

He looked at her for a moment, really wanting to comfort her. He just wasn't sure if she wanted him to. He wasn't sure if she forgave him, and he didn't want to push it. For now, she had stopped pushing him away, but that didn't mean she wouldn't start again.

"Can I–" He stopped, hating how weak he felt.

Without a word, Kagome grabbed his hands and pulled him to her. Instantly, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. His knees bent and pressed against her sides, holding her to him tightly. He bent his head down and buried his face in her hair, thanking every Kami he could think of that she was at least willing to do this.

"Kagome, you are my wife. My perfect, beautiful, stunning, kind-hearted wife. I love you and I never want to lose you. I only hope that you can forgive me for all that I have done." He whispered before pressing his lips to her temple and holding them there for a few seconds.

"Shut up, Sesshomaru. It was a dirty trick, and you were hurt. You don't need to apologize." She cried, clutching on to his shirt. He grabbed her hand gently and pointed out the bruise on her wrist.

"This, right here, is enough for you to leave me and I would completely understand if you did." He stated, his voice cold but his eyes portraying how much fear he truly felt.

"You know I bruise easily. You didn't even grab me that hard." She replied, pulling her hand away from his so she could place it on his cheek. He closed his eyes and turned into her touch, thankful to have it.

"So you forgive me?" He asked.

"Not that there is anything to forgive, but yes." She answered before placing her lips gently against his.

In that one kiss, they poured their love for each other into it, making sure there would never be any misunderstandings between them again. As long as they truly loved each other, nothing would break them apart and they knew that now.

When they pulled away from each other, a thought popped into Sesshomaru's head. Something InuYasha said had caught his attention but had gone unanswered. InuYasha even ignored him when he had asked.

"Kagome, before I realized what had happened, InuYasha said he didn't understand why you would file for divorce. He said after what you told him today, it just didn't make any sense. What is it that you told him?" He asked, running his thumb along her cheek.

"I'm going to kill him." Kagome growled before looking up at her husband. "There's no way you could possibly forget he said that, could you?"

"No." He answered, raising an eyebrow.

Kagome sighed before finally giving in. There was no way she couldn't tell him now. "I was planning on telling you on your birthday. I had it planned out and everything, but I guess now is as good a time as any."

"Continue."

"Don't rush me, Mister." Kagome scolded, making the man holding her smile slightly. She looked up into his loving eyes before smiling herself. "I'm pregnant."

The look of shock on his face was so comical that Kagome couldn't help but laugh. It almost seemed as if the man had frozen. For a second, she began to worry that he wasn't happy, until the largest smile he ever held formed on his face.

"Are you sure?" He asked, searching her eyes to make sure. Kagome nodded vigorously before his lips crashed over hers.

He couldn't believe it. Not only did he win back his perfect wife, she was now going to have a baby. Their baby. He was getting everything he could ever ask for, and he couldn't be happier. Right now, the only thing he wanted to do was get her home and show her just how happy he was.

Of course, getting the chance to show her never happened. The moment the happy couple had walked through the door, Kikyou was pushed in front of them by a furious InuYasha. Sesshomaru and Kagome looked at each other, confused, before looking back at the other two.

"I'm glad to see you didn't completely screw it up." InuYasha said, looking at Sesshomaru before turning to Kikyou. "Although none of it would have happened if someone hadn't stuck their nose in your buisness."

"It was you! You put those papers on his desk." Kagome gasped, her eyes showing just how hurt she was by the other woman's actions.

"Why would you interfere with my marriage?" Sesshomaru snapped, seriously contemplating if jail time would be worth it.

"Because the bitch was trying to take my boyfriend!" Kikyou yelled so loudly that Kagome jumped. Sesshomaru, noticing this, pulled her closer to him to keep her safe.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

"You were trying to take InuYasha from me so I was going to take Sesshomaru away from you." Kikyou admitted, crossing her arms and looking smug. "And it almost worked, too."

"You insolent woman! Do you realize what you could have caused?" Sesshomaru yelled, losing his temper.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome called, placing a gentle hand on her husband's chest. He looked down at her and sighed, knowing that she wished to speak.

"Yes, InuYasha and I had a past. We dated for a few months, but we just weren't meant for each other. While we both loved and cared for the other, we knew that we couldn't make each other completely happy. We accepted that and moved on. I love Sesshomaru with all my heart. I would never leave him, not even for InuYasha. I never even gave you a reason to think that I would. InuYasha even told you about our past before you came to make sure you didn't think anything was up. You very nearly ruined my marriage for nothing." Kagome explained, her voice gentle.

Kikyou looked at the way Kagome was holding on to her husband and the way he looked down at her, and for once, she could admit she was a fool. These two were undeniably in love and she almost ruined that. All for jealousy that wasn't even needed.

"I'm sorry." Kikyou said. It was all she said, but everyone could see she was sincere.

"It's time you leave, Kikyou." InuYasha cut in, not willing to meet the woman's eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked, hoping she wasn't about to lose the one thing she had been fighting for.

"Kagome has a kind heart. Because she and Sesshomaru were able to work things out, she will forgive you, but Sesshomaru never will, nor will I." InuYasha replied, finally looking down at the woman he had been dating with hardly-concealed disappointment. "You showed your true colors, Kikyou. I can never forget what I have seen."

"I understand." Kikyou whispered, trying to keep her tears at bay. There was nothing else she could do. She had acted like a child and now she was paying the consequences. "I'll pack my things and leave."

All three watched as she made her way to the room she had been staying in to begin packing. It was eerily silent as they waited for her to leave. InuYasha had already called a cab and it was sitting outside. He never even looked at the woman as she gazed out the cab window at him longingly, staring at his shrinking form as she was taken to the airport.

"I'm sorry, InuYasha." Kagome apologized.

"Shut it, Wench. There's plenty more bitches to choose from." InuYasha scoffed before smiling. "You wouldn't happen to have a secret twin sister that's exactly like you, would ya?"

"No, I'm fresh out of those, but I do have a brother." Kagome teased.

"Keh. Wench." InuYasha mumbled, playfully glaring at his best friend.

"Come, Love. You should be resting. You have had a stressful day and that is not good for the baby." Sesshomaru interrupted gently, beginning to guide his wife away.

"You told him?! What about our plans?" InuYasha screeched.

"You told him that we talked about something and I had no choice." Kagome called back, laughing as InuYasha blushed when he realized his mistake.

Leaving an embarrassed brother behind, Sesshomaru quickly took his wife to their room. She instantly plopped on their bed, feeling just how exhausted she really was. He smirked down at her before pulling off her clothing, helping her to get more comfortable. He had planned on giving her a nightgown, but one look at her naked body and he decided against it.

He quickly stripped off his clothing and climbed into bed beside her. He knew she was too tired to have sex, but that didn't mean he couldn't hold her body against his. Before he completely laid down, he pressed his lips gently against her stomach.

"I cannot believe you are pregnant." He whispered, kissing every inch of her abdomen.

"That tickles." Kagome giggled, making the large man smirk against her skin. He finally pulled away and laid down beside her, pulling her flush with his body and not letting go.

"You have made me the happiest man in the world, Kagome. Never forget that." He whispered as she sighed and relaxed against him.

"You make me just as happy, Sesshomaru. I'm just glad our love was strong enough not to fall to Kikyou's tricks." Kagome replied, a small smile on her face.

"Our love will conquer all."

-sSs-

My very first one shot. I couldn't get it out of my head so I just typed it up. lol. I hope you enjoy.

I'd like to say thanks to my awesome beta who has been doing a lot of work for me. Thanks Kamilla love!

I do not own InuYasha.


End file.
